


healing is easier with you.

by lizard_jizz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Angst, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_jizz/pseuds/lizard_jizz
Summary: kokichi is unlucky :/ kiibo is here to help :]
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	healing is easier with you.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: s*xual assault mentioned and briefly described  
> lowercase is intentional  
> this is a vent and a way to cope ^__^

“k-kiibo?” kokichi woke up in an empty bed. he reached his hand out for his roommate but there was no one beside him. he sat up and looked around. the heavy curtains were drawn, but it looked like it was midday. kokichi scratched at the scabs on his arm. guilt suddenly shot through his small body.

his eyes were crusty and stiff from sobbing the night before. he was scared again. scared like he was last night.

he reached for his hoodie on the edge of the bed. he stuck his legs out and shivered at the cold air. he stepped out of the room on wobbly legs.

“kiibo?” he called out again.

“kitchen!” a voice responded. kokichi relaxed a bit when he heard the trusted voice.

he stepped into the sunlight filled kitchen. kiibo was stood against the stove making what looked like eggs. kokichi stood behind him and rested his head on kiibos back.

“good morning. how’d you sleep, kokichi?” kiibo asked.

“alright i think. no nightmares.”

“that’s good.” he paused. “are you hungry? i’m almost finished with this.”

“not really but i’ll eat anyways.”

“alright. thank you for being honest with me.”

“welcome.” kokichi leaned off of him and opened the fridge. he grabbed the carton of juice and was about to drink from the carton but kiibo shot him a disapproving look. he reached up and took a cup from the cabinet instead. he poured a tall glass of grape juice and sat down at the nearby table.

after a minute, kiibo followed, holding two plates. he sat down across from him and smiled sweetly.

“have any interesting dreams, kiiboy?” kokichi asked as he poked at his food.

“hmm. i did have a dream where you went to the store with me. it was one of those weird, back-room stores though.”

“we should find one of those and go. sounds fun.”

“i don’t want to go to the backrooms.”

“you’re no fun.” kokichi said jokingly. kiibo laughed and took a bite.

“we do need to go to the store though.”

“today?”

“sure.”

“can i come with you?”

kiibo paused for a second. “are you sure you’d be alright to go?”

“why wouldn’t i be?”

“kokichi..”

“yes i’m fine. i can go to the store.”

“i’ll believe you. please don’t lie to me.”

“wouldn’t dream of it.”

after eating, kiibo washed his plate and reluctantly washed kokichis which had just been set into the sink. kiibo waited for kokichi to get dressed and they left their small apartment.

they walked to the bus stop, kokichi refusing to let go of kiibos hand. they got onto the bus and kiibo let kokichi lean on him while they waited.

the store wasn’t busy, it was around noon on a weekday. kiibo’s job had weird days but he would have taken the day off to take care of kokichi anyways.

kiibo pulled out a bunch of coupons and kokichi laughed at him for being “an old man”.

“i am not an old man! we should save money. i’m not rich, you know.”

“yeah i know. it’s just kind of funny.” kokichi said, his laughter sticking to his words.

they walked around for a bit getting things they needed while kiibo denied kokichi more sweet things than he needs.

“kiibaby! please! we only have the peach kind!” kokichi whined while holding up a box of candies, like a spoiled child would.

“it’s the candies or the panta. we can’t afford both.” kiibo sighed.

“aww. alright.” he put the box back dejectedly. “next time?”

“maybe.”

they’d finished shopping and checked out. kiibo was pleased that they’d stayed plenty under the grocery budget. they walked back to the bus stop with bags in hand.

the bus was more crowded this time. they stood next to a blonde, middle-aged woman with a stained button up. kokichi ignored her, but it was obvious the woman was eyeing kokichi. kiibo hadn’t noticed, zoned out and staring out the window.

kokichi tried to scoot closer to kiibo but the woman moved too. she reached her hand down onto kokichi’s lower back. kokichi stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped thinking.

the woman kept touching him he wanted him to stop he want to leave he wanted to go home. why here. why now. why again.

the woman didn’t stop. she didn’t care that kokichi was obviously uncomfortable and she obviously didn’t care if someone saw her. she was disgusting trash who deserved to be punished. kokichi couldn’t do anything though. he was completely still. maybe if he pretended it wasn’t happening, it wouldn’t happen anymore.

“kokichi?” kiibo looked over. “hey! what the fuck?” he moved kokichi aside to face the blonde woman.

“ah. sorry.” the woman said and looked up.

“what the fuck is wrong with you?” kiibo looked at him, absolute disgust was plastered on his normally kind face. 

“my bad.” the woman didn’t make any sort of expression.

kokichi just stood there like a statue.

their stop came and kiibo guided kokichi home.

“hey. are you alright?” kiibo asked. kokichi didn’t say anything. “kichi?”

all of a sudden those tears came back. kokichi fell the floor in a dramatic sob. kiibo sat down with him, pushing the groceries aside. he held his arms out and kokichi threw himself into them.

“i’m sorry, kokichi.”

“it’s not fair. why does this keep happening to me?” kokichi wailed.

“i don’t know. i’m sorry.” kiibo shook his head.

“i can’t leave the house anymore. this always happens.”

“i know.”

“i want it to stop.”

“me too.” kiibo paused. “am i allowed to move my hands?” he had his hands on the back of kokichi’s shoulders.

“mhm. n-not the bad area.”

“alright. let me know if you want me to stop touching you.”

“mhm.”

kiibo moved his hands to his hair and pet him softly while kokichi sobbed in his lap.

“i feel- i feel so guilty and i feel so disgusting. it feels like- like it’s my fault.”

“i know. it’s not your fault.”

“i just don’t know how to make it stop. i want it all to stop.”

“i know.”

“i want to stop feeling disgusting.”

“i know.”

he cried for a bit longer. kiibo just pet his head and reassured him as best he could. when he was finished he sat up and sniffled.

“kiibo?”

“yes?”

“you’d never-“

“of course not.”

“right. sorry for asking.”

“please don’t be sorry. i just want to make it clear i would never do anything you didn’t want me to do.”

“thank you.”

“of course.”

“um. do we have any ice cream left?”

“i think so. wanna watch anime?”

“i’d like that.”

kiibo put some ice cream in a bowl and gave kokichi a blanket. they’d turned on something they’d seen a million times, but loved anyways.

kokichi fell asleep, tear stains on his pale cheeks. kiibo let him sleep a while, trying his best not to disturb him as he got up from the couch. he rinsed out the ice cream bowl and started the dishwasher.

he cleaned up the apartment a bit. he picked up the laundry and threw it in a basket. he put away the groceries and put their bags back by the door. he was too tired to make dinner so pizza would be a good enough.

once it was ordered, kiibo leaned on the counter and looked over at the sleeping boy on the couch.

he wonders where he would be without kokichi. and the same for kokichi. they’re both somewhat messes and, god, they need each other more than it seems.

kokichi is plenty independent, but he doesn’t share anything, he keeps everything to himself. kiibos trying to get him to be better about lying and talking about what he’s feeling. it’s working for the most part.

kiibo, on the other hand, has to help people. if he doesn’t have someone to help, he feels worthless. kokichi is trying to let him know that he’s fine just taking care of himself. he’s trying to get better as well.

they match each other so well. it’s kind of funny.

“mmm, kiibo?” kokichi groaned and slowly opened his eyes. he looked around in a slight panic, before his gaze landed on kiibo.

“hi. how’d you sleep?”

“good.”

“how are you feeling?”

“i’m okay.” kokichi paused. “and hungry.”

“i told you to finish your eggs this morning.”

“yeah but i wasn’t hungry. can i have a panta?”

“wait until pizza gets here?”

“pizza? nice.” kokichi smiled and closed his eyes again.

the pizza arrived and they ate on the couch while kokichi talked about how weird fish are. kiibo was happy just listening to the lithe man rant.

they’d laid in their bed for a few hours. kiibo dozed, while kokichi stayed awake and scrolled on his phone. he eventually got bored and fell asleep. kiibo wrapped his arms around him and kokichi rested his head on his chest.

everything was peaceful. even if it was just for a moment, everything was okay. kiibo stored this moment in the back of his drowsy head.


End file.
